


Quidditch

by PercyJacksonHP



Series: Hogwarts and Wizards AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beater!Percy – as in Quidditch positions, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gryffindor!Percy, Half-blood!Jason, Half-blood!Percy, M/M, Slash, doesn't really make much sense, gryffindor!jason, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff of Jercy really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer = I don’t own PJ/HoO by RR or HP by JKR.
> 
> This is for GabriellaThomasjames on Wattpad. I hope you like this GTJ, I specially made Percy a Gryff for you. ;)

 

Perhaps making out behind one of the House stands on the Quidditch field wasn’t that much of a good idea . . 

Then again they were Gryffindor’s, not Ravenclaw’s. Why waste time thinking things through?

“Ah!” a small boy with brown curls screamed. “My eyes are burning man! My poor virtuous, beautiful eyes!” their housemate – and Jason Grace’s best friend – furiously rubbed his eyes over-exaggeratedly. “How could you do this to me Jay-Jay?”

“To be fair Leo,” Jason raised a blonde eyebrow, “we wouldn’t be having this conversation if you weren’t spying on us _again_.”

Bright red blush bloomed over Leo Valdez’s face at being caught snooping . . . again, “Potato, tomato.”

“That’s not how the saying goes, but okay,” Jason smiled before his boyfriend tugged at his quidditch uniform, bringing Jason’s attention back onto him.

“ _Sparkster_ ,” Percy whined, drawing out the cringe worthy nick-name, “get back to _pampering me_!” Percy did his irresistible baby seal eyes, “Please,” he purposely jutted out his bottom lip.

The tallest gryffindor tried to stay strong but it was a lost battle because one look into his boyfriends beautiful oceanic, shimmering eyes was always his downfall. But even though Jason listened to Percy’s command, it didn’t mean Jason was letting the impudent behaviour slide.

The high pitched yelp from Percy was evidence of that, “I really do spoil you too much,” Jason said after slapping his boyfriends arse.

The smaller gryffindor gazed wide-eyed up at his tall boyfriend trying to bring his frowning boyfriend lower so Percy could kiss away the grumpiness and be forgiven. Jason wasn’t havening it this time however, instead tugging hard at Percy’s hair, causing the smaller male to gasp and whine in pleasurable pain.

“Do you really think being sultry will win me over Perce?” Jason questioned gruffly, looking at the other gryffindor with hard, dark eyes, “Do I need to remind you who’s in charge in this relationship?”

Percy almost lost control of his facial emotions and smirked; everyone knew that although Jason was more dominant, it was Percy who called the shots.

One look into those deep oceanic eyes and you were pulled under the waves, lost forever.

“I’m sorry Jay,” Percy purposely pitifully whined, tilting his head to the side and displaying his long neck in a show of submission.

The half-blood almost laughed at that too, as if he would ever be _truly_ submissive.

The storm brewing on Jason’s face seemed to lessen the more he looked at Percy’s neck. It especially helped that the smaller half-blood showed off the side where Jason’s big, dark love bite stood out. The mark of ownership made Jason’s stormy temper shrink considerably, like air being let out of a balloon.

“Umm, hello? Still here guys . . .” Leo awkwardly waved, causing the older gryffindor’s to look to their side, blushing beet red.

Jason cleared his throat, “I think it’s time we got back to our team,” the half-blood awkwardly commanded.

“Well, duh dude. That’s 10% the reason I volunteered to find you two.” Leo crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at them, “Though now I’ll have to wash my eyes with soap, thanks for that,” Leo turned and started walking to the quidditch pitch.

“I thought being captain would give me curtain liberties,” the taller half-blood muttered, grasping his boyfriend’s hand and walking to the field.

“But it does Jay-Jay,” Percy smirked, batting his sea eyes coquettishly. “I do love our private lessons Captain,” he leaned in and whispered before licking his boyfriend’s ear.

Jason tried to play his blush down, “Get your mind out the gutter Perce,” the taller gryffindor purposely ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, “and continue doing your best at practise.”    

* * *

 

Everything was going well; at least it was until his two Beaters started hitting each other with their bats.

“La Rue, Jackson, stop that! Don’t make me fly over there!” But even his threats went unheard off between the two gryffindor’s.

“If I wasn’t such a feminist, I’d say you fight like a girl!” Percy sneered, trying to whack Clarisse la Rue off her broom.

“Eat my bat, Prissy!” the big, beefy girl swung at the male, her brown eyes lighting up.

“Clarisse, I swear if you hit Percy’s perfect face again, I’ll . . . I’ll . . . I’ll do something! I’ll give you a time-out till next month!” Jason swore, trying to ignore as his friend Leo flew still beside him.

The threat would have worked if not for Percy’s snicker.

The pure-blood girl tried to punch him again.

“And I thought Percy would at least listen to you,” the Latino snickered.

“Percy doesn’t listen to anyone,” the blonde half-blood tiredly rubbed his eyes and waited for the quarrel to end, “How did the fight start this time?”

“I don’t even now,” was Valdez’s helpful insight. “But the fight’ll clear up soon enough and then we can get back to practise.”

“Yeah,” Jason muttered darkly, “It’ll end when one of them kills the other.”

“Nah,” Leo smiled impishly, “their friends, they love each other really.”

The poor boy had barely finished his sentence before a zap of wind gushed passed them, nearly knocking them off their brooms.

“Get back here you wimp!” Clarisse shouted and proceeded to zoom passed them, the two boys just swirling out the way in the nick of time.

“That’s it, both of you get back here!” Jason flew right after them, promising to make them regret their fight by making them clean all the Quidditch equipment for the rest of the month.

* * *

 

“You know, you really didn’t have to follow through with your threat,” the dark haired half-blood moaned before collapsing face first onto the couch.

Jason pulled Percy’s head into his lap and stroked his silky hair after snickering for a while. “Ah poor baby, the world is just so unfair.”

The blonde felt Percy’s nod of conformation.

“You know I could have made it up to you in other ways?” was his boyfriend’s muffled reply.

“Really, how so?” Jason feigned confusion for a minute before gently trailing his fingers up Percy’s smooth, muscular back.

“Don’t even think about it,” Percy calmly said, voice still slightly muffled. “You had your chance. You wanted to punish me by making me clean stuff? Well fine,” the half-blood grumbled, “You know how much I hate clearing, I felt so betrayed.”

Percy casually got up and started walking to his bed for a good night’s sleep, “No sex for you until the end of the week.”

“What?” Jason rose shakily, “You can’t do that Perce!” the blonde male was not whining, he was merely in shock.

All Jason got was a satisfied smirk from his smaller boyfriend, “Punished me with cleaning mmm? Two can play this game Sparky.” Percy cheekily blew him a kiss before going alone to bed with a bounce and sway in his steps.

Needless to say, Percy was excused from cleaning the equipment and _that_ chore was never used as punishment for the dark haired half-blood again.


End file.
